


【丸昴】晚安家书（中）

by Akitonbi



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitonbi/pseuds/Akitonbi
Summary: ※现实向，大概是个小甜饼※偏毛毛视角※ooc属于我，爱情属于丸昴※一个小短打，文峰可能清奇请多包涵





	【丸昴】晚安家书（中）

**Author's Note:**

> ※现实向，大概是个小甜饼  
> ※偏毛毛视角  
> ※ooc属于我，爱情属于丸昴  
> ※一个小短打，文峰可能清奇请多包涵

从最开始一点一点的啄吻，变成了带有极具侵略性的舔吻，丸山一边享受着怀里人轻微的震颤和嘤咛，一边小心地避开难以遮挡的部分，虽然那部分看着依旧白皙可口，却只用嘴唇轻轻擦过。  
直到后颈和后肩膀的皮肤已经满布红痕，涉谷终于换搂为退，把丸山的脑袋推离自己的颈窝，双手抚上他的脸颊，再一次吻上他的唇。这一次的丸山并没有打算放过，舌头在温柔的试探过后，便长驱直入，扫过牙龈，刮蹭着上颚，卷着对方舌头，索取对方的味道，是一种混杂着烟草与酒精的味道，犹如罂粟般美味。  
银丝顺着下巴低落下来，混杂着浓烈的酒精味，在陶醉的爱情一种，点燃了最后一把名叫情爱的火花。  
丸山的手悄悄滑进了涉谷单薄的衬衫，皮肤柔软滑腻，却是过于细瘦，轻轻地捏了一把腰肢，涉谷果然颤抖了一下身子，发出了一丝惊呼，却又被这个绵长的吻尽数吞掉。还没等maru满足的哼唧一声，自己的舌头就被对方狠狠的咬了一口，啊，忘记了自己抱着的是个时常炸毛的猫咪。  
手缓慢上移，一下一下数着涉谷的肋骨。以后一定要学好做饭，让这个人能多长点肉，要不就从明天开始找大仓请教吧，丸山想。手上动作却没听，缓缓上移，轻轻捏住了胸前的两点，缓缓揉搓了起来，涉谷的呼吸瞬间加重了几分，撒在皮肤上，使得本就因为情欲而发热的皮肤更加炙热，又因为涉谷正坐在丸山的腿上，皮肤隔着两层布料相贴，丸山清楚的感受到涉谷下面那个东西已经有了些反应。  
“不行”在长久的亲吻后，涉谷如此开口，“去卧室，不要在这里。”连声音都染上了浓重的情欲色彩，变的有些沙哑隐忍。丸山笑着啄了一口他的脑袋，便把他一把从沙发上捞起，轻轻托起他的屁股，径直向和室走去。  
落在床上之后，又是一个绵长的舌吻，丸山伸手扒下两人的短袖，嘴唇也随之下移，埋在涉谷的胸口轻轻吮吸，左手也安抚性地揉捏着另一侧，涉谷微微扬起了脑袋，双手搂住了他的脑袋。  
嘴唇隔着衣料，落在了涉谷双腿间微微发硬的物件上，感受着它抬起头来蹭着自己的下巴，和自己的喉结之间不断摩擦。丸山一把褪下了最后的衣料，稍微撸动了几下，便俯下身子，用舌头轻轻舔舐着柱身，涉谷不由得倒吸一口冷气，发出了舒服的哼唧声，双腿环上了丸山的身躯，挺动了几下身子，让自己的物件在丸山的脸上摩擦了两下，紧接着就被轻笑了一声的丸山一巴掌打在了屁股之上，留下了红色的手印，“乖一点”丸山压低了嗓子，随后低下头一口含住了小涉谷，用牙轻轻咬了几下，随后使劲一吸，原本还想搞事情的涉谷在这一口下缴械投降，抓紧了松软的头发，在一下又一下的服务中尽数发泄在了丸山的口腔里。  
丸山直起身子，爬到了涉谷面前，稍微放松了嘴唇，一行白浊的液体，混杂着口水，顺着嘴角缓缓流下，紧接着并起了右手的食指和中指，蹭去了嘴角的液体，在涉谷的嘴唇上划过，而剩下的尽数下咽，“这些都是小渋给的精华呢”丸山露出了极为满足的笑容，左手顺着牛奶般的大腿滑进腿间，轻轻撑开身后的口，把沾满浊液的双指直接塞了进去，“小渋要不要也来尝尝看？”  
叽咕叽咕的水声响起，久未开拓的地方被自己的液体肆意玩弄，涉谷不由得红起了脸颊，身体微微发抖。他和丸山不是没有做过，当时的契合感让他回味无穷。但是当时并非因为感情，只是因为在青春年少的时候，带着对新奇事物的渴求和需要找地方发泄的需求，他们爬上了同一个床单，尽情地挥洒自己的青春，热情和精液。当时的他们，远没有这么多的耐心，从一开始就是粗鲁地冲撞和发泄，涉谷在丸山漫长而又温柔的开拓中，微微抬起头，对上温和而又怜惜的眼神，涉谷觉得，心中有什么柔软的地方被触动了。  
终于四根指头离开了后穴，涉谷尽量放松了身体，闭着眼睛等待更为粗壮的冲击，然而在金属声落地之后，他听到丸山微微的一声叹息，紧接着被抱进他的怀里，双手被牵起，握住了对方身下的物件，丸山温暖而又柔软的双手包裹着涉谷娇小的手掌，开始缓缓地撸动起来。  
“喂，你这是干什么？”涉谷不耐烦地睁开了眼睛，丸山也停下了手中的动作，“你，你都弄完后面了，怎么突然又干这个？”  
丸山的吻就这样落在涉谷的头顶，“小渋，不行。”丸山一下一下啄吻着，“我们明天还有舞蹈部分的彩排，你这样会吃不消的。”  
    “你他妈，把火点完了，就不负责了？”涉谷直起腰抬起头，抬起一条腿直接把丸山踹到在床上，然后跨坐上丸山的身体，居高临下地说：“既然你他妈的已经萎了，那就我来。”然后挺起了腰，一屁股坐了下去，结果稍微偏离了位置，差点让小丸山直接殉葬，丸山想坐起来安抚一下爱人，却被凌厉的眼神给吓跑了去，乖乖摊在床上，紧接着就被紧紧地包裹了住，发出了满足的哼声。


End file.
